


15/octubre/2018 – Makoto

by Lu_Chou



Series: Diario de Haru [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dia 15, FICTOBER2018, Fictober, Infancia, M/M, fictober 18, makoharu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Chou/pseuds/Lu_Chou
Summary: Día 15 del Fictober con el prompt "Infancia"





	15/octubre/2018 – Makoto

Ojos verdes. Enormes ojos verdes. Enormes y expresivos ojos verdes. Enormes, expresivos y hermosos ojos verdes.  
Makoto llamó mi atención al momento en que pude contemplar sus ojos de cerca. Cierto que nuestro primer encuentro fue significativo, pero no fue sino hasta que lo vi de frente y muy de cerca que supe que él cambiaría mi vida. Sí, aun siendo un niño podía saber que ese chico que me miraba afablemente sería parte importante mi existencia.  
Tengo muchos recuerdos de mi infancia al lado de Makoto, tantos que sería imposible plasmarlos todos en estas páginas, porque aunque me guste hacer esto, no es posible describir los sentimientos que me provocaba cada una de estas situaciones.  
Sin embargo, puedo decir que a donde quiera que yo iba necesitaba ver a Makoto a mi lado. Y es que estaba el hecho de que él me hacía sentir útil y valiente, pero además de eso lograba que mi seguridad en mi mismo creciera y de esa manera protegerlo.  
Comencé este relato describiendo los ojos de Makoto, eso es por una simple razón. Hoy regresó de su trabajo con una mirada triste; eso no me gustó porque si hay algo que me disgusta es el hecho de que sus ojos verdes pierdan ese brillo tan suyo. Así que le conté que había estado recordando momentos de nuestra infancia y justo recordé un juego que hacíamos para animarnos el uno al otro.  
Lo tomé de las manos y lo hice sentarse en el sillón, yo me arrodillé frente a él y sonreí, en parte porque me sentía tonto al volver a jugar algo que hace tanto no jugaba. Para no alargar esto, jugamos “veo, veo” y tras un par de rondas que nos hicieron reír, no solo por lo que decíamos ver, sino porque recordábamos episodios del juego siendo niños.  
Era mi turno, quería ganar, así que dije: “Veo, veo dos gemas verdes”. No entendió de donde había sacado eso. Continué: “Veo, veo dos gemas verdes que son mi tesoro desde la infancia”. Él seguía sin comprender. “Veo, veo la mirada de quien prometí proteger de todo”. Esta vez comprendió y sonrojado dijo: “Mis ojos”  
Asentí y le di un beso en cada uno de sus ojos, tal como quise hacerlo desde aquel día cuando niños.


End file.
